Digidestined Reunion
by RogueSquirrel
Summary: In the year 2027, T.K. and Patamon tape a video of themselves, their families, and friends at their reunion. Please review!


"Hey folks, my name is Takeru Takiachi. With me is Patamon!"

"We are here in the Digital World for our Digidestined Reunion!"

In the year 2027, a golden-haired gentleman of thirty-seven was carrying a camcorder around to tape his family and those of his friends. This, of course, was Mr. Takeru "T.K." Takiachi, a well-known author. With him was Patamon, a small, orange guinea pig with wings. At one of the picnic tables was a boy with the same hair color and a small monster. It was his son, Takeshi and his Digimon, Tokomon. They are eating bratwurst along with a golden haired girl with pigtails and a browned haired boy. With them were their Digimon, Elecmon and Salamon.

"And here we have my beautiful children, Takeshi, Kenji, and Alicia," T.K. said.

"Hey, don't forget our Digimon, Tokomon, Elecmon, and Salamon," Takeshi added.

"They have to be included in this video, too," Alicia wheedled in.

"That's right, Pa," Kenji smiled.

"Yeah, can't forget about us!" the Digimon say cheerfully.

"Oh, where are Daddy's manners?" T.K. said.

Then, a brown-haired woman, who was a kindergarten teacher, came out, carrying some salad. It was Hikari "Kari" Kamiya (well, Takiachi, now). Carrying some lemonade was her Digimon, Gatomon, the beautiful white cat.

"And here we see my lovely wife and great kindergarten teacher, Kari!" announced T.K.

"Accompanied with Gatomon, that is," Patamon said.

"That's right, everyone," Kari, showing her golden marriage ring, noted. "I am happily married to Takeru Takiachi_._"

"Yeah, check the ring, dude. Check the ring," Gatomon pointed to the ring.

The Takiachi family giggled. Then, he went over to the Kamiya family. There, he saw a brunette man who was forty-one years of age, come to the family. It was Mr. Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, a United Nations diplomat, and his Digimon, Agumon. Next to them were his son, Tezuya and his Digimon, Koromon.

"Hey, where are my nephews and niece?" teased Tai. "Come, give your Uncle Tai a hug!"

"And don't forget Agumon, too!" the orange dinosaur cheered.

As Takeru, Kenji, Alicia, and the Digimon run to greet Tai and Agumon, T.K. said, "Hey, hey, hey, ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce to you…..the brother of my beautiful, beloved wife, Taichi Kamiya!"

"Or, known to most folks as 'Tai!'" the sweet diplomat said to the camera.

"And we dare not forget the coolest dino in the world, Agumon!" Patamon announced.

"That's right, folks!" Agumon said.

Tezuya and Koromon come to the kids. "Hey, guys, fancy a game of tag?"

"Sure do!" Tezuya's cousins replied.

"Let's head out to the meadows, then!" Koromon suggested.

"Great, Alicia's it!" Kenji said.

"Dude, why do I always have to be 'it?'" Alicia moaned.

As the kids and their Digimon were frolicking, Tezuya runs into a red-haired boy, who was carrying a Tsunomon. It was Mateo Ishida, one of Matt and Sora's children. Though Koromon and Tsunomon played nicely together, Tezuya and Mateo started to duke it out.

"What's your problem?" Mateo said trenchantly.

"You need to watch where you are going!" Tezuya snapped.

Koromon and Tsunemon signed.

"Is Mateo always this grumpy?" Koromon queried.

"If you think that's bad, you should see how he is with his three sisters," Tsunemon said ruefully.

"Uh-oh," noted T.K. "Looks like Tezuya and my nephew, Mateo are ready to bruise each other up. Course now, his Digimon, Tsunemon and Koromon are just watching the action, like it's a boxing match or something."

Soon, a voice called, "Mateo Ishida! Are you fighting again?"

It was Sora Takenouchi-Ishida. This forty-one year old famed fashion designer, along with her pink and blue bird, Biyomon went to see why the boys were fighting. Behind them were her husband and astronaut, Yamato "Matt" Ishida, his multicolored dog Digimon, Gabumon, their daughters, Patricia, who had red hair and glasses, Satoshi and Noriko, who both had golden hair, and their Digimon, Pajaromon, Yokomon, and Zhuimon.

After seeing this, Tezuya and Mateo stopped the wild activity. "No, mom," Mateo lied.

"Oh, look who's here," Patamon announced. "My big brother, Yamato Ishida, his lovely wife and T.K.'s sister-in-law, Sora, their girls, Patricia, Satoshi, and Noriko, and their Digimon, Pajaromon, Yokomon, and Zhuimon!"

"Hey, what about Biyomon and Gabumon?" Biyomon pointed to herself and Gabumon.

"Ooopsies," blushed Patamon.

"How are you guys doing?" T.K. asked.

"All the better for your asking, T.K.," replied Gabumon.

"Sora and I are trying to let the kids get a taste of fresh air," Matt explained, "as opposed to the everyday taste of TV and video games."

"But that's the taste we like the best," Satoshi and Yokomon said.

"That's where we get the best entertainment," Patricia added.

"Exactly," Pajaromon agreed.

"I dunno why we have to play outdoors anyhow," Noriko whined.

"Me, neither," sighed Zhuimon.

"Now, you kids are going to play in the park and make friends besides the ones online, and I don't want to hear another word about it, do you hear?" Matt said sternly.

"All right," was their dismal reply.

As they went on their way, Biyomon and Gabumon went to check on them and seeing whether or not they are keeping their word. Matt and Sora turned to the camera and said, "Now, that's good parenting." T.K. and Patamon smiled.

Near the wooded area was a forty-two year old gentleman with blue hair with eyeglasses. It was the good-natured Digimon doctor, Joe Kido. He held his arms around his son, Jake (who has a striking resemblance of his papa, due to his blue hair and glasses), and his shy baby daughter, Felicia, who wore no glasses, but a long blue pony-tail. His Digimon, Gomamon was playing with the kids' Digimon, Bukamon and Brontegeodemon.

"Well, well, well," said T.K., "it's my good handsome friend, Joe Kido, the first Digimon doctor!"

"Oh, bless you, guys," blushed Joe, placing his hand on his heart.

"And with him is the great Gomamon!" added Patamon.

"Yes, it is I," Gomamon bragged.

"Say, who I recognize Bukamon, but what is this Digimon's name?" Patamon nodded towards Brontogeodemon.

"Oh, this is my friend, Brontogeodemon," Bukamon introduced the rock dinosaur to Patamon.

"He and Bukamon are so fun to have around," Gomamon said. "And he's a good swimmer, too."

Brontogeodemon blushed. "Oh, go on with ya."

"And with Dr. Kido are his cute children, Jacob and Felicia," T.K. said.

"Call me 'Dr. Jake,' " Jake said. "I plan to be Digimon doctor, just like my pa!"

"Keeping the tradition alive, huh?"

"Sure am, Mr. Takiachi."

"That's good, Jake." Then, he went to Felicia. "You know, Felicia, don't you, that you look just like your mother?"

"Yes, sir," Felicia smiled at T.K. "Thank you."

"Speaking of which," T.K. asked, "where's Audra, anyhow?"

"Well," Joe said of his wife, "Audra is unfortunately away in Hungary for a business trip. I hope she gets back, though. These Digimon patients are driving me up the wall. Whether they are eating the tongue depressors or drinking the bottled medicines that I give them, it's so crazy. That's why Audra helps me _with_ these patients."

"Well, the sooner she returns, the better," T.K. declared. Joe nodded.

Coming over was a beautiful baby girl, whose hair was light brown, and skin was paler than even Felicia's. It was Maria Christina Washington, the baby daughter of Mimi Tachikawa-Washington. With her was a white dog with green wings. It was Kurugamon, Maria's Digimon. She came to Felicia, hoping to play with her.

"Howdy!" Maria said, in a very high, chipper voice. "Want to play soccer with me?"

"Sure, Maria," Felicia replied shyly.

"Let the game begin!" Kurugamon exclaimed.

"Alrighty then," Brontogeodemon said.

As the two girls leave to play, with Kurugamon and Brontogeodemon following them, a forty-year-old woman's voice call out to Maria. "Maria, wait for Mommy, Daddy, and your brother!" It was Mimi Tachikawa-Washington. With her were her husband, Michael, Betamon, and her older son, Mike Jr.

"And wait for Aunty Palmon, too," Palmon, the flower Digimon whined, as she carried Tanemon, as though she were a baby.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said T.K., as though he was hosting a game show, "let me introduce you to the beautiful, famous cooking show star…Mimi Tachikawa-Washington and her husband, the handsome lawyer, Michael Washington Sr.!"

"And let's not forget, my darlings, Palmon, Tanemon, Michael Jr., and-" Mimi looked around for Maria. "Maria Christina! Oh, no! Where is my baby?"

"She's over there, Mama, playing with Felicia," Mike pointed out to where the girls were.

"Oh, Maria, darling! Wait! Don't forget get your goggles!" She ran over to give Maria her pink goggles. Michael Sr. giggled.

"Oh, Mimi, whatever shall we do with you?" Michael Sr. giggled.

"She needs to lay off the decaff," Betamon whispered, winking.

"Now, Betamon," Michael Sr. said.

"So, Palmon," Patamon said to his friend. "How is it working with the world famous cooking queen?"

"Oh, I LOVE it!" Palmon cheered. "Though I do have my clumsy moments, I enjoy helping Mimi anyhow."

"Hopefully, I'll either be a lawyer like Daddy or be the next cooking sensation like Mama!" Mike said.

"I can see you doing both," smiled Tanemon gently.

"You can do anything you want, Mike," T.K. noted. "provided that you work hard at it."

"And believe in yourself," added Patamon.

"He's right, son," Michael said.

On that note, Mike hugged his father. Meanwhile, a red-haired gentleman, forty years of age, came over to the wooded area. It was the insanely intelligent Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, who was known for the research team that he has set up with Jim Kido and Mr. Takenouchi to study more of the Digital World. Next to him was his large, ladybug Digimon, Tentomon. He and new co-worker, Willis Gladstone, thirty-seven, were walking over to join the other adults. Willis' Digimon, Terriermon and Lopmon had accompanied them. Their daughters, Isabelle Izumi and Kamille Gladstone with Motimon, Gummymon, and Kokomon talking to each other.

"Hey, T.K., look!" Patamon exclaimed. "It's Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi and Willis Gladstone! Let's go say 'Hi' to them!"

"I concur," agreed T.K. Then, they neared the men and their families. "Hello, guys! How are you all doing?"

"T.K.! It's so nice to see you again!" Izzy shook T.K.'s hand. Willis smiled at T.K.

"And hello, fellow Digimon!" Patamon said to Tentomon, Terriermon, and Lopmon.

"Hi, there," Tentomon cheered.

"It's so great to see you!" Terriermon said.

"Yeah!" Lopomon beamed in agreement.

"So," T.K. inquired. "How are my boys doing today?"

"Well," Izzy began, "Willis and I are talking about the growth of the different breeds of Digimon. From Zhuimon to Kurugamon, I have never seen that much new Digimon."

"Something for the real world to get ready for," Willis agreed.

"Daddy," Isabelle, the red-headed child, asked. "Can Kamille and I play with the other kids?"

"Yeah, can we?" Motimon, Gummymon, and Kokomon asked.

"Please, Papa?" Kamille, the golden-haired belle, queried.

Sighing at their persistence, Willis said, "Okay, you girls, you can go play. But, stay where we can see you, you hear?"

"We will!" Isabelle, Kamille, and the three Digimon said as they ran off.

"And tie your shoes, Isabelle!" Izzy called. "You wanna trip?" Then, he turned to T.K. "Kids, aren't they a challenge?"

"They can be," agreed T.K. "Those girls are becoming more precious by the minute."

"Thank, T.K.," Willis said. "The only thing that I hope to be changed for Kamille, though, is that she learns to do her math homework."

"Yeah," Izzy laughed. "Isabelle is the same way with her science lessons."

"That's a shame," T.K. shook his head.

Coming by was a gorgeous purple-haired woman with eyeglasses. She seemed to be thirty-seven years old. Next to him was a handsome man with dark blue hair who appeared to be the same age. It was Yolei and Ken Ichijouji! Yolei was carrying Claude, a small baby also with purple hair. Ken was carrying Leafmon, Claude's Digimon.

"Oh, look out now," Patamon said. "We have Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji here with little Leafmon and Claude!"

"Say, why are we being formal?" Yolei teased. "Whatever happened to just plain 'Yolei and Ken?' " It was clear that all the "Mr. and Mrs." Business made the Ichijouji couple feel old.

Patamon blushed. Yolei petted him, indicating that she was joking.

"Well, well, well," Ken, the well-known detective, smiled. "How is the award-winning author doing today?"

"Outstanding, Ken," T.K. replied. "I see you have little Leafmon and Claude along for the party."

"Of course," Yolei smiled. "I want the world to know how precious our son is."

Soon, a girl with dark blue hair and eyeglasses run over with a red and green ball in her hands. It was Chloe Ichijouji. Chasing her was her brother, Dewey, and the Digimon, Hawkmon, Minomon, Poromon, and Wormmon.

"Oh, and here, folks," Ken said to the camera, "is our sweet but silly kids, Chloe and Dewey, and our Digimon, Hawkmon, Minomon, Poromon, and Wormmon."

Wormmon stopped to rest. "I am not as young as I used to be," he panted.

"You never _were_, Wormmon," joked Hawkmon.

"Am I on TV?" Chloe asked, throwing the ball to Dewey. "How's my hair?"

"Nobody cares," Dewey said.

Chloe punches Dewey in the arm. Dewey start to punch back, but Ken walks between them. "Dewey, Chloe, that's enough!" Ken said testily.

"How many times do I have to tell you two not to punch each other?" Yolei asked.

"Mama, you punch Papa in the arms sometimes!" Chloe protested.

"Do as I say, not as I _do_, Chloe!" Yolei, with flavor, said to her child.

"Yeah, and no talking back, either," Ken added pointedly.

Poromon and Minomon look at each other. "All Chloe and Dewey do is fight," Minomon said.

"Who are you telling?" Poromon said to Minomon. "You're an expert in quarreling with me."

"That's because you work my last nerve."

"Oh, and I suppose you don't ruffle my feathers, too?"

Embarrassed, Patamon whispered, "Let's go over to the Hidas, yes?"

T.K. nodded, as he carried his camcorder over to where Cody Hida and his daughter, Cathy, and their Digimon, Armadillomon and Upamon were. This thirty-five-year-old defense attorney was enjoying some delicious teriyaki chicken, as was Cathy. Armadillomon and Upamon were already pigging themselves out on the meal.

"Boys, chew your food," Cody said, slightly chuckling at the silliness.

"But this food is so delicious, Cody," Armadillomon said.

"This chicken is DYNAMITE!" Upamon agreed.

"Here, we have my B.F.F. and DNA Digivolving partner, Cody Hida!" T.K. said, proudly. "And guess who's with him….True Armor himself, Armadillomon!"

"With them, of course, are Cathleen Hida and Upamon!" Patamon added.

"Hey, there Mr. Takiachi," Cathy said politely.

"How are you, Patamon?" Upamon beamed.

"Long time no see," Armadillomon interjected.

"Truer words have never been spoken," Patamon said to the two Digimon.

" 'Mister,' " T.K. said, totally shocked by Cathy's politeness. "I didn't know my dad was still here." Then, he and Cody laughed.

"Daddy says it's always important to show respect your elders," Cathy said.

"That's right, cupcake," smiled Cody at his child. "I've taught you well." Then, Cody looked at his cup, which was empty. "Um, Cathy, could you do Dad a favor and get him some more lemonade?"

"Yes, Father," Cathy beamed and walked away.

T.K. and Cody smiled at the girl. "Such as sweet girl," he said. "And bright as the sunshine, too. Oh, how I wish my Alicia was like this."

"Yeah, other pre-teens nowadays fail to show the respect that their parents and most adults are due," Cody sighed. "But, what can we do?"

"See to it that ours don't end up like those 'other pre-teens,' " T.K. advised. Cody nodded.

Soon, we see a young muscular thirty-seven year old gentleman with reddish-brown hair come over to T.K. It was Davis Motomiya, the proud owner of _"Noodle, Noodle, Come Get Your Noodle,"_ a successful noodle cart company. Next to him were Veemon, his son, Dean, (who was wearing his father's glasses), and his Digimon, DemiVeemon.

"Oh, my gosh, guess who just came walking by! It's Davis Motomiya, the proud owner of _"Noodle, Noodle, Come Get Your Noodle!"_ announced T.K. "With him are Veemon, DemiVeemon, and his son, Dean!" He turned to Davis. "Hey, Davis, how are you doing?"

"Marvelous, T.K. Just marvelous!" Davis replied. "I have some noodles for everyone to have! After all, what's a party without noodles, eh?"

"Now, that's what I am talking about," smiled T.K.

"Patamon, how are you doing?" Veemon asked.

"We missed you," DemiVeemon said.

"The feeling's mutual, boys," Patamon beamed.

Then, Dean turned to his father. "Pop, can the Digimon and I play with the others, please?"

"You all sure can," Davis, smiling sweetly, retorted.

"Kenji and Takeshi are playing with Salamon and Tokomon," T.K. said.

"Alright!" Dean and the two Digimon jumped for glee and ran to join their friends. The two men smiled.

"Dean's acting just like me when I was his age," Davis said.

"Yeah, he is," T.K. noted. "But, I wouldn't have him any other way."

"Nor would I," Davis winked.

As all the children and Digimon play with each other, T.K. narrates, "So, there you have it. The whole Digidestined family. The adults, the children, and the Digimon. They all embody courage, love, friendship, knowledge, sincerity, reliability, hope, light, and kindness. I am so glad I got a chance to learn of and know these children. They, I pray, will be the future of our legacy. This is Takeru Takiachi, signing off from the Reunion Party."

"That's all folks," Patamon smiled in the camera.

_**Note: The original and unnamed characters belong to Digimon/Bandai only! The characters: Audra, Alicia, Patricia, Maria, Felicia, and Kamille are made up by me. The names: Tezuya, Satoshi, Mateo, Isabelle, Mike, Jake, Takeshi, Kenji, Dean, Chloe, Claude, Cathy, and Dewey are also invented by me. Please, please, please review, and tell me what is (or is not) okay!**_


End file.
